Kaibigan
by fudge chocoholic
Summary: Isang one shot kung saan nagsama lang ng ilang oras sina Mikan at Natsume, nagkaroon ng klase tungkol sa pagkakaibigan o pagka ibigan? Nga pala, don't judge a story by its summary or title. Same version..


**Kaibigan**

**Disclaimer:** Hindi ako ang gumawa o may-ari ng Gakuen Arisu o lahat ng related characters dito.

* * *

Sa klasrum nina Mikan, nagkakagulo nanaman kasi nag-aanounce si Sir Narumi. "Class, siguro naman narinig na ninyo ang mga nangyari nakawan sa Kinder at High School classrooms ng academy. Kaya nga mamaya, magkakaroon ng secret meeting ang lahat ng mga guro, kaya half day kayo!" Sigawan ang lahat ng yehey, yahoo, yes at bwahaha. May mga tumayo sa desk nila at sumayaw o tumalon sa tuwa, kasama na si Mikan. May nag-uusap din katulad nang: "Ba't kaya hindi tinarget ang klassrum natin?" "Siguro kasi andito si Natsume…" "Siguro takot yung magnanakaw kay Sir Jinno!" At parang gulong ng tadhana, pumasok si Sir Jinno sa klasrum at isang tingin lang, kala mo darating na ang dulo ng mundo kaya biglang tumahimik.

"Siguraduhin lang ninyo na kasama ninyo ang mga partner ninyo at kung hindi ninyo iyon gagawin, sisiguraduhin ko na hihilingin ninyo na hindi na kayo ipinanganak!" announce niya. _Ano ba naman iyan! Ang baho na nga ng pasok, ang baho pa ng message! _Haaay… Nabasag nanaman ang mga pangarap ni Mikan na makasama si Hotaru buong araw!

* * *

**Pagdating ng dismissal…**

"Yehey! Yehey! Picnic kasama ang mga kaibigan ko! Yehey! Yehey! Maraming pagkain!" Kanta ni Mikan sa sarili habang nagaayos ng gamit sa classroom. Patayo na sana siya nang biglang nautog siya sa desk niya. Dahil sa sobrang excitedness niya, plus yung bilis niya sa pagtayo, **medyo**, ok, **MASYADONG** napalakas ang impact at hinimatay siya. Hindi man lang siya napansin ng mga kaklase niya kaya naiwan siya mag-isa sa klasrum. Pero… mag-isa nga ba talaga siya?

* * *

**Sa labas ng klasrum…**

Nag-uusap sina Yuu at Hotaru habang pinadlok ni Hotaru ang classroom. Tapos, may biglang naalala si Hotaru.

"Bakit ang tahimik ngayon?" Tanong ni Hotaru kay Yuu.

"Oo, nga, no.. Asan si Mikan?"

"Baka kasama nina Ruka." Parang gulong uli ng tadhana, biglang dumating si Ruka, buhat ang kanyang alagang Rabbit na tinawag niyang Marshmallow.

"Kasama na ba ninyo si Natsume?" Tanong ni Ruka sa dalawa.

"Hindi. Ang akala nga namin kasama mo sila. Teka nga, saan ka ba galing?" Sabi ni Hotaru.

"Sumagot sa call of Nature! Alangan naman hanggang dun kasama ko pa si Natsume! Excuse me! Hindi na ako bata! Pero nasaan na ba sila?"

* * *

**Balik nanama tayo sa loob ng classroom…**

Pagkatapos ng dalawang oras ng pagiging unconscious, nagka-malay na rin si Mikan. Iminulat niya ang kanyang mga mata, at biglang umupo pero nauntog uli siya. Pero mas mahina ang impact.

"_Asaan ba ako?"_Tanong ni Mikan sa sarili. Kasi ung nauntog siya, nakapasok sila sa dream world at napanaginipan niya na kumakain sila sa parke nang biglang mafood poisoning ang lahat ng mga kaibigan niya! Tapos dun sa background, may isang taong nakaitim na tumatawa parang bagong takas. Kaya siya nagising.

Naglakad siya ng dahan-dahan papunta sa pinto at sinubukan buksan ito, pero naka-padlock nga, di ba? Kahit anong gawin niya ayaw talaga bumukas. Kaya nag-isip siya ng nag-isip. After twenty-one minutes and tenpoint two seconds, nakaisip na rin siya ng paraan.

* * *

**Balik uli sa labas ng klasrum…**

Nagdedebate ang tatlo kung nasaan ang dalawa nilang kaibigan ng biglang may narinig silang sigaw. At hindi basta sigaw, ito ang sigaw ni Mikan na galing sa loob ng silid-aralan.

"**Kung sino man nandyan, Nagmamakaawa ako! Tulong! Na-stranded ako sa loob!"**

"Mikan!" Sabay bigkas nina Hotaru, Ruka at Yuu.

"**Oi, polka-dots, kung marunong kang maawa, pwede mo bang hinaan yang boses mo? Magising pa ang buong universe at magdugo ang mga tenga ng lahat ng nakatira sa mundo."**

"Natsume!" Sabay bigkas uli nina Hotaru, Ruka at Yuu pero naki-extra pa si Mikan. Nag-isip ang mga nasalabas kung paano nila sila ipapalabas kasi hindi isang ordinaryong padlock ang ginamit kun di ang upgraded invention number five-five-five: Ang Super Lock! Automatic ito at hindi kayang sirain, gamitan o buksan ng kahit anong alice at magbubukas lang ito sa oras kung kalian ito isinet na buksan. Naka-set ang oras para mag-bukas sa sumunod na araw.

May dumaan na isang babaeng high school student at tinanong kina Hotaru kung anong ginagawa nila at inexplain ni Yuu ang sitwasyon. Napa-oooohhhh nalang ang senior nila. Pagkatapos ng mahabang kwento, hinawakan ng babae ang bintana ng klasrum nila at tinanong sa tatlo:

"Ano bang madalas na nangyayari kapag nagtatawagan yung dalawa ng '**polka-dots'**, '**pervert', 'strawberries', 'timang', 'teddy bears',** at** 'walang magawa sa buhay'**?"

"Love language nila iyon. Nag-e-LQ lang yung dalawa." Sagot ni Yuu. Tinginan ang mga kasama niya sa kanya. "O-kay.. Sige! Good luck nalang! Pero isang paalala lang. Kung sakaling bukas pa makakalabas ang dalawa, sinisigurado ko namay tunaw na chocolate sa umaga at barbeque sa tanghali," sabi ng senior nila bago ngumiti at tumakbo paalis.

"Sigurado ako, na ang tinutukoy ni Mai-senpai na tunay na chocolate ay ang campus at ang barbeque ay ang mga tao, tayo." Sabi ni Ruka.

"Baaarbe-be-k-que? Ta-tao!" sabi ni Yuu bago siya hinimatay. Sumakay agad sa duck scooter si Hotaru.

"Ruka, ikaw muna ang mag-bantay kay Yuu. Pupunta lang ako sa lab at iimbento ng bagong gamit para mapa-advance ang relo ng padlock. Kung totoo man ang sinabi Mai-senpai kanina, madadamay lahat ng videos at pictures at ibang importanteng documento ko." Sabi ni Hotaru bago umalis. "_Kapag nasunog lahat ng pang-blackmail ko, paano pa ako gagawa ng mas maraming pera?_ _Sayang lang ang pagod ko kapag mawawala lahat ng iyon."_Inisip ni Hotaru.

* * *

**Sa loob ng klasrum…**

"_Mikan, gutom na ako! Gusto ka na kumain!"_ Sabi ng tiyan ni Mikan sa kanya. Agad niyangnaalala ang mga pagkain sa bag niya. Buti nalang pot luck picnic yung naisip nilang gawin kanina! Naglabas siya ng dalawang bento boxes. Yung isa, puno ng ulam. Yung isa, puno ng rice balls at cake.

"_Ayos! Teka, may dala bang pagkain si Na- teka nga lang! Bakit ko sa biya iniisip. Makakain nanga! A-ano ito? Hindi ko maigalaw ang kamay ko sa sobrang guilt na ako lang ang kakain! Oo na nga! Mamimigay na!"_ Inisip ni Mikan kaya lumapit siya kay Natsume dala ang mga bento box at i-nofferan niya si Natsume ng pagkain.

"Kung ikaw ang gumawa niyan, huwag nalang. Baka ma food poisoning lang ako," Sabi ni Natsume.

"Hoy, mayabang na pervert! Ikaw na nga itong binibigyan, ikaw pa ang mag-co-comment ng masama! Hindi ka ba tinuruan ng parents mo ng manners? Siguro, maaga ang kinuha!" Hindi na napigilan ni Mikan ang sarili niya. Isang mahaaaabaaaaang silence….

"Wala kang alam. Sa susunod, tignan mo muna kung anong sasabihin mo at kung sinong kausap mo! Dalawang taon nang patay ang parents ko!" Sumabog na ang bulkan… Silence….

"Ganoon ba? Buti nga ikaw, naranasan mo ang pagmamahal ng mga magulang mo. Ako, kahit isang sandali hindi…" Sabi ni Mikan. Aaaahhh! May pahabol pang lindol!

"Sa tingin mo ano kayang mas masakit? Yung hindi man lang nakatikim ng konting pagmamahal sa magulang o yung alam mo na ikaw ang dahilan kung bakit sila nawala! Palibhasa! Pare-pareho lang kayong lahat! Pinipilit ninyong intindihin ang isang bagay na panghabang buhay ninyo hindi maiintindihan dahil puro awa lang ang pinaiiral ninyo! Tsch!"

"Panong hindi ka maiintindihan kung ayaw mong mag-open up sa ibang tao!" Sabat ni Mikan.

"Dahil ayaw ko na uli maranasan ang hirap kapag nawala ang lahat ng taong importante at pinahahalagahan ko!" Sigaw ni Natsume. Silence…

"Oo, na, okay! Sorry! Tao lang! Nagkakamali! Pero sa tingin mo, bakit pa ba ako nagpapaka-hirap para mapasaya ka? Alam na nang lahat na kapag na sobrahan ka sa pag-gamit ng alice mo… Kaya nga gusto kitang intindihin para kahit papaano alam mo na marami kang kaibigan dito sa tabi mo, handing makinig sa iyo. Sana yun ang tandaan mo…Ang tunay na hlaga ng pagkakaibigan…" Haaaay…. Ayan nanaman ang "Friendship Speech" ni Mikan. Halos lahat na yata ng tao sa mundo narinig na iyan sampu o labing limang beses na. Tahimik nanaman… Kaya kumanta si Mikan.

**Hindi kailangan ang pag-aaway  
****Pero kinakailangan kapag matanda ka na  
****Lahat ng tao nagkakamali, pero  
****Huwag ka sumuko, kaya mo iyan! **

**Kahit na mabasag ang pagkakaibigan  
****Madali itong ayusin **

**Kasi hindi ito gawa sa salamin  
****Maging matatatag, subukan natin magkamali  
****Pagdating ng bukas, siguro, sasabihin ko,  
****Ngumiti ka, "Patawad! Pasensya!"  
****Tapos, maglaro tayong dalawa… **

Nagbukas ang pinto at tumako papalabas si Mikan tapos sinabi kay Hotaru "Ang sama ng tadhana!"

"Bakit? Magpapaakasal ba kayong dalawa ni Natsume?" Asar ni Hotaru. "Tapos makaka anak kayo ng kambal?" Dugtong ni Ruka. "Tapos yung isa kamukha ni Hotaru at yung isa kamukha ni Ruka. Tapos after five years naghiwalay sila at after seven years nagkita uli sila at nagka-ibigan sila kasi hindi nila alam na magkapatid sila. Tapos one day nalaman nila kaya naisip nila magpakamatay magkasama para palagi silang magkasama?" Sabi ni Yuu.

Tinginan sa kanya ang mga kaibigan niya. "Ano? Akala ko ba use-you-imagination-time na!" Sabi ni Yuu. "Alam mo kanina ka pa, parang nananadya ka na," Sabay bigkas nina Hotaru at Ruka. "Kahit ano pa iyon, mag-celebrate tayo! Mag-barbeque tayo!" Sabi ni Mikan. "Baa-baar-bek-que!" Sabi ni Yuu bago hinimatay. Sa kasamaang palad, nadaganan ang rabbit ni Ruka.

"**MARSHMALLOW!** Why must the good die young! Shhh! Huwag ka umiyak andito lang ako, Marshmallow. Marshmallow? **Huwag mo ako iiwan!**!" Sigaw ni Ruka. Sa sobrang daming luha na-iniyak ni Ruka, malulunod na yata lahat ng tao sa mundo tapos sasabihin nila na ang green house effect ang dahilan.

"Ang OA mo naman. Paa lang yung nadaganan ni Yuu." Sabi ni Hotaru. Tawa naman silang dalawa ni Mikan. Anong nagyari kay Natsume? Aba, malay ko! Wala dun sa klasrum. Siguro nag-emote, este, nagbabasa sa isang tahimik na lugar.. Pero sigurado na dati pa niya alam ang tunay na halaga ng pagkakaibigan.

* * *

**a/n:** Na-delete ko kasi yung isa pero parehas lang naman eh. Ahaha...Sana nag-enjoy kayo sa pagbabasa!

**Reader:** Anong drama? Bat may halong comedy?

**Fudge:** Hindi ko makayanan ang buhay na walang kahit konting patawa. Anyway please review!


End file.
